


Cinnamon

by Sterek_09



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Slut Shaming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Gallaghers are made for milkovichs.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher/Colin Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Cinnamon

" who's the new talent " Ian asks the bartender as he leans on the bar, watching the dark haired dancer work the stage.  
The bartender laughs a little " thats cinnamon."  
Ian lets out laugh, that guy on stage is far from the typical dancer called cinnamon. The guy is short but muscular, his short black hair slicked back showing off his jaw line. He has tattoos on his knuckles and arm, if ian has seen him outside the club he would of crossed the road.  
" i want a priavte dance off cinnamon. I will go wait in the room." He says as he heads to the back. About 20 minutes later cinnamon walks in and makes his way over to the cd player, he puts on boss daddy by lana del rey. He slowly starts rolling his hips to the beat then he makes his way over to ian. He sits on ians lap and starts grinding down, his booty shorts leaving nothing to the imagination.  
" so what can i do you for?" Cinnamon asks as he licks up the side of ians face. Ian brings his hands up to squeeze cinnamon hips, before he can stop himself he turns his head and kisses cinnamon. Cinnamon freeze and starts kissing him back then he pulls away.  
" sorry firecrotch im not a prostitute." Cinnamon says in a breathy voice.  
Ian beings his hand up to cinnamons face and holds him still.  
" of course not cinnamon. I dont like to share. I haven't seen a dancer as pretty as you in a long time. Im the owner ian."


End file.
